Sakura Battle
by Sabin Blade
Summary: A battle in which love appears


  
Sakura Battle  
  
Springtime has arrived as beautiful as ever in Tokyo, Japan. Every tree is covered with the beautiful pink petals of the cherry blossoms. Everyone was happy and believed that the blossoming so early in the spring was good luck. Everyone in town was celebrating, whether it was a small festival or large party. There was not only joy in the air but also romance. It was a perfect time for lovers to come together, sit under the trees and look at the beautiful sky. Newfound lovers were placing a cherry blossom in their girlfriend's hair. Everyone seems to be enjoying the day except for Keian.  
Keian is a teenager who wants to be the strongest sword master in Kyoto. Ever since he was young he had trained under several styles of fighting. At the age of eighteen he has decided for himself to train under himself, and strengthen his own techniques.  
  
The kendo stick came down with a full blast, a gust of wind blew in all direction. Keian was already sweating; wiping the sweat with his right arm he gripped the stick again. Stepping back, he raised the stick and swiped downwards again. He was about to step back again when someone knocked on the door. Turning to his left he smiled as Ami took of her sandals and stepped inside.  
"Still practicing," Ami asked. Keian just nodded in response as he watched Ami make her way to his bed. Ami is his next-door neighbor. She is one year younger than him; she has the most beautiful brown eyes he could imagine. Her hair was always short to her shoulders. Her smile is one of a kind, beautiful and eye catching. He had begun to fall in love with her just two springs ago.  
Ever since then they have become best of friends but he was always hoping for more than that.  
  
"Keian, did you hear me," Ami asked. Snapping back to reality he looked at her with a confused look.  
"You should stop fading in and out, and I thought those fighting things were suppose to help you concentrate," Ami said with a smile. "But anyways, I've just heard from the other girls that Himura Kenshin is coming home soon!" Himura Kenshin, Keian had never had a liking to Kenshin. Even though he has never seen him before but all he has heard from Ami was how "hot" this Kenshin is, or how "cool" he is. He has developed jealousy because of this Kenshin person. Though, there was one secret he has heard from several of the old men was that Kenshin was once known as the battousai!  
  
"Since you are not paying attention to me, I'm going to leave and see if I can finally lay my eyes on Kenshin," she said with a big smile. "I should get something for him." Ami continued to talk to herself as she put on her sandals and left. Keian could not stand anymore of this Kenshin person. His grip on the kendo stick tightened and then seconds later it shattered into wooden pieces.  
  
Along a path leading towards the gates of Tokyo Kaoru and Kenshin were walking in the shadows of the blossoming trees. Kaoru slipped her right arm around Kenshin's left. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"It is so beautiful to have the cherry blossoming so early in spring," Kaoru said as she leaned her head on Kenshin's arm. Kenshin just smiled and looked up at the pink petals. Then his eyes fell on a girl who was running towards them. He saw the girl suddenly trip over a rock and began to stumble forwards with her arms flailing about. Kenshin immediately shot forward, his arms went under her and she fell into his arms.  
  
"Oh, this is so embarrassing," Ami said as she quickly stood up and looked down, her face all red. "I'm sorry," she apologized.  
"Be careful next time," Kenshin said gently. She looked up at him and his eyes immediately entranced her. She could barely speak; all she could do was stutter.  
"Let's go Kenshin, they are all waiting for us back home," Kaoru said tugging on his ki. Kenshin nodded and started to walk off when Ami grabbed his hand suddenly.  
"Eh?" Kaoru said suddenly. Kenshin looked at Ami. Ami swallowed, closing her eyes she leaned forward to kiss him. She could feel herself trembling as she leaned closer and closer.  
"NO!" A voice shouted. Her eyes opened when she recognized the voice. Kaoru and Kenshin looked down the path to see Keian standing there. He was dressed in his white ki and black hikama. His style when he would usually enter a battle.  
  
"Keian, what are you doing?" Ami shouted back at him.  
"I've been wanting to meet with you.... Himura Kenshin," Keian said with spite. His eyes glaring at Kenshin he stood there firmly.  
"Keian.... Keian Shiyuba," Kenshin said with a smile.  
"You...heard of Keian before?" Ami asked with a surprised tone.  
"Of course," Kaoru added. "Keian Shiyuba is quite famous for his own techniques in the sword section. It is said that he is well off now."  
"Really...." Ami said quietly looking at Keian.  
  
Keian knew why he wanted to fight this Kenshin person. Without much work, Kenshin has stolen the heart of Ami and has almost taken away her first kiss. He would fight to end, even to the death.  
"Himura Kenshin, I challenge you to a battle," Keian shouted.  
"There is no reason to fight on such a beautiful day as this," Kenshin replied.  
"Do not put down a challenge, I know who you really are," Keian shouted. "Now draw your sword!" Keian stood there, his right hand gripped the handle of his katana.  
"Kenshin," Kaoru said. Kenshin put up his left hand and Kaoru nodded.  
"Very well Keian," Kenshin said. "Kaoru, take the young lady to the side." Kaoru lead Ami to the side next to the trees and they watched the two fighters.  
  
Keian made his first attack. His left hand on his sheath, and his right hand was already behind him with his katana in hand. He came in with a simple straight attack. Kenshin easily moved to the left. Keian continued his minor combo with left right left and right. Kenshin easily slipped between the attacks and came forward with the sakaba in hand.  
"Ryu Tsui Sen!" Kenshin shouted as the attack came in close range. Keian smirked as he raised his sheath blocking off the attack. Kenshin and Keian jumped back a step. Keian had a grin on his face and Kenshin with a smile.  
Kaoru gasped, her eyes wide opened. Ami was confused and amazed at the same time.  
"What happened?" Ami asked.  
Kaoru's expression changed to a smiling one, "We wouldn't have expected lesser from Keian. Usually Kenshin's opponents would fall immediately after that first attack, but Keian is different, he is very well trained and quick." Ami then looked at Keian and she slowly began to see something different in him.  
  
"Do not underestimate me Himura," Keian said with a deep tone. "Even though I've never met you, but I have heard of you, and your technique the Hiten Mitsurugi."  
"I'm planning to not to expect anything less from this fight except for the best," Kenshin said with a smile. The warm air blew through their hair.  
"Sakura Strike!" Keian shouted as he raised his katana above him and struck forward. A large gust of wind gathered behind him, picking up the petals from the floor and shot straightforward at Kenshin. Kenshin's sakaba lowered, the tip of the edge barely touching the ground.  
"Ryu Kan Sen!" Kenshin shouted as he suddenly lifted his sakaba upwards. Another strong blast of winds cut straight through the centers of the petals, splitting them into two flying pass Kenshin without a touch. Keian growled and launched another attack straight at Kenshin. Kenshin raised his sakaba blocking the attack. Keian arched his katana aiming at Kenshin's legs. Kenshin leaped into the air, Keian's attack destroying the ground. Looking up Keian saw Kenshin come straight down at him.  
"Ryu So Sen!" Kenshin shouted. A large amount of attacks came straight down at Keian. Raising his katana he began to fend of the attacks. He was moving his legs quickly to dodge every attack. His eyes were dancing left and right to catch every attack. Keian saw the straightforward attack, quickly raising his sword he blocked it, but it left his left stance unbalanced. Cursing in his mind, he felt the blow come across his left shoulder. The attack then came to his right of his arm, and then to the center of his chest. Groaning in pain he flew backwards onto the ground.  
  
"Keian!" Ami shouted. "Give up! You don't stand a chance!" Kenshin stood there with his sakaba in his right hand.  
"It's over," Kenshin said quietly as he started to sheath his sword.  
"No!" Keian shouted as he slowly stood up. "No, I want to show you Ami that I can beat this Himura person no matter what."  
"Keian...," Ami said.  
"I will not give up!" Keian shouted. "Because I LOVE YOU!" Ami's eyes went wide open. A tear seemed to appear in her eyes. She could not say anything.  
"Himura, I will not let you take away her first kiss, and for this I shall show you my final attack," Keian said as he went into a battle stance.  
"Then in return I will show you one my final attack," Kenshin said. "Kuzu Ryu Sen."  
"No...," Kaoru said. "That is one of the strongest attacks Kenshin can do, if Keian is strong as he is he will be able to survive it, but otherwise...."  
Ami looked at Kaoru, then at Kenshin and finally at Keian. "Keian..." she whispered. A burst of energy shot out of Keian's body as he shot forward at Kenshin.  
"Kuzu Ryu Sen!" Kenshin shouted as he came in straight at Keian.  
"No!" Ami shouted suddenly. Kenshin gasped as he saw a figure run in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks. Keian gasped as his attack continued on.  
  
A gust of wind blew through the shocked Keian's hair. His eyes were wide eyed in fear. Blood splashed against his face as he looked at his katana inside of Ami's side.  
"Keian...," Ami whispered.  
"Ami!" Keian shouted as he pulled out the katana. Ami's eyes half closed, her body began to fall forward. Dropping his sword, Keian grabbed hold of Ami in his arms. Dropping this his knees he looked at Ami with tearful eyes.  
"Ami.... why...why," Keian cried. "You shouldn't have jumped in!"  
"Oh Keian," Ami said as she weakly raised her right hand and touched him on the cheek. Keian grasped her hand and held it firmly against his face. His eyes watered with tears as he looked at her.  
"Keian...I love you too," she whispered. She smiled up at him. Tears began to flow in her eyes. Slowly Keian leaned forward, their eyes closing as their lips came together. When he pulled away, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
"You have taken my first kiss," Ami whispered with joy in her eyes. "My love..." Then her eyes closed and her right arm dropped to her side.  
"Ami! Ami!" Keian shouted. Kenshin sheathed his sakaba and kneeled down next to Keian.  
"Her wound is not close to danger, she has passed out for awhile, let us hurry back and see some friends of ours they are excellent doctors," Kenshin said. Tears still in his eyes Keian nodded. Gently lifting Ami up in his arms they quickly made their way back to Kyoto.  
  
Credits: -Creator/s of Kenshin  
-Oni-chan for helping me think of a character name, and the names  
of the clothing, and info on some of Kenshin's style  



End file.
